


The Me That I Am With You

by Lara Winner (rah10381)



Category: Horimiya
Genre: Anime/Manga Fusion, Fluff, I relate to Izumi so much its unreal, Kissing, New Realtionship, Using tattoos to talk about insecurities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29359365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rah10381/pseuds/Lara%20Winner
Summary: Kyouko may not understand Izumi's fascination with piercings and tattoos but she thinks she might be starting to get it.
Relationships: Hori Kyouko/Miyamura Izumi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 128





	The Me That I Am With You

“You’re being weird again.”

Izumi glanced up from his homework, startled. “What?” 

Kyouko took in his stiff posture and pursed her lips in annoyance. “The way you’re sitting…” She cocked her head, her own studies completely forgotten as she eyed her boyfriend critically. “You always slouch a little but usually you’re sprawled out against the chair taking up all the space.”

While the “couple” aspect of their relationship was still new enough to dust her cheeks pink, it was a testament to how comfortable Izumi was with her that he merely shrugged, “Souta isn’t home and we’re not having dinner yet. I can take up all the space I want.”

But he was still sitting stiffly, his back ramrod straight. Her honey brown eyes narrowed. “Did you get a new tattoo?”

Izumi grinned. “I did. Do you want to see?” Aaaand there he went, stripping off his school shirt without a care, not sparing a second thought for her poor heart and how it tripped up before kicking into overdrive at the sight of his bare skin and lithe muscles. 

“Miyamura-kun…” 

He peered back over his shoulder, his blue eyes sparkling with excitement. “It's still a little sore. I got it done last night.”

She was familiar with the tribal pattern along his left side and bicep, and Souta had told her about the wings placed vertically- Why vertical? Wings should be horizontal along his shoulder blades, right? He really should talk to her first before giving in to his spontaneous whims for new ink- 

“I’ve decided to make a dragon design out of it,” he replied easily. “It’s abstract but I like it.”

She must have said that out loud… oops.

However, that did explain the black flames that were now inked down the column of his spine. 

Izumi’s smile was still wide but a little vulnerable at the edges as he asked, “What do you think?”

“It’s… you.” 

Because it was, wasn’t it? A tattoo of messy bits collaged together to form a beautiful picture, much like the boy whose skin they adorned. Izumi had rough edges but he wasn’t all gloom and darkness. He had a heart of gold and was more sensitive than most people realized. 

Maybe Kyouko was one of the few that realized because Izumi didn’t share this side of him with many people and she had been the first he shared his secrets with…

“It’s very you,” she chuckled, crawling around the table and snaking her arms around him from behind. Resting her cheek against his warm, un-inked skin, she felt his muscles ripple as he hugged her arms tighter against his stomach and laced their fingers together. 

“For a long time I didn’t think it was okay to be me,” he admitted quietly. “I think that’s why I started with the piercings and eventually the tattoos. It was more than just self expression. It was a way to force the world to see me- ugh! I don’t really know how to put what I’m trying to say into words.” 

“I get it,” Kyouko said, reassuring him with a squeeze of her arms.

They sat that way for a while, Izumi rubbing his thumb absently over her knuckles as a crazy idea took hold of Kyouko’s thoughts.

Tattoos were permanent. Unlike people who could easily come and just as easily go, the ink on a person’s skin would remain. She and Izumi were young and while she hoped with all her heart that their future was together, that didn’t mean that time and circumstance would comply accordingly. Her parents were a perfect example of that. 

But maybe…

“What would you think if I said I wanted a tattoo?” she half mumbled into his skin.

"Seriously?"

The curious surprise in his tone was hardly off putting so she soldiered on. "I mean nothing as big as yours. Maybe something small where no one else will see."

"No one but me, right?"

He had to feel the searing heat of her blush. There was no way he could dismiss the frantic pounding of her heart, pressed against his back as she was.

"Hori-san?"

"Right," she managed to croak.

She didn't shy away when he shifted his position and turned to face her. His smile was gentle but at odds with the intensity reflected in the blue of his eyes. Her breath stuttered as he tucked a stray lock of chestnut hair behind her ear, his fingertips trailing along her jaw as he retreated.

"I like being the only one who knows this side of you." He leaned in, resting his brow to hers and she trembled as his breath brushed her lips. "You'd look cute with a tattoo, but I think you're pretty just like this."

Well, Izumi was the weird one that thought she was more attractive in her frumpy house clothes with her hair clipped up all haphazardly instead of her perfectly done up façade that she presented at school. 

He  _ had _ to know how his honesty affected her.

Flustered, her gaze dropped down to his chin. “We could get matching ones. That way it would always be our special secret.”  _... and I get to keep a part of you with me. Forever. _

Izumi had a knack for knowing her feelings, even when she didn’t understand them herself. She suspected the same held true now and her suspicion was confirmed a second later when he pressed a quick peck to the tip of her nose before leaning back to look at her properly. “I told you before, I’m not going anywhere. If you really want a tattoo then we can get one, but you’re stuck with me either way.” 

Izumi was grinning again and his idiot grin did things to her insides that should be illegal.

“Magnets,” Kyouko blurted, her mouth rambling faster than her brain could filter, “on our hips. So that way you’re always by my side.”

“If that’s what you want then that’s what we’ll get,” he laughed, radiating fondness.

Kyouko took pleasure in the way Izumi’s widened in the instant before she rocked forward and pressed her lips to his, kissing him hard on the mouth. She didn’t have the courage to take the kiss further quite yet, but when she pulled away Izumi’s glazed over expression and pink tinged cheeks was more than enough to let her know they were on the same page.

For the first time in a very long time Kyouko felt that maybe she wouldn’t end up alone after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> My husband told me about this anime Tuesday night and since I have binged watched all the available episodes and now I'm devouring the manga like a rabid fangirl. Goodness, these characters are so adorable that I can't even deal. I relate to Izumi particularly so I may add another chapter to this from his perspective. 
> 
> The flame tattoo is my original idea... I haven't gotten far enough into the manga yet so idk if he gets anymore.


End file.
